Living a Dream
by stubbornheroine
Summary: The elusive prince will have a new bodyguard...a bodyguard like no other. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Living a Dream

Chapter 1

_Prince Lelouch had only sustained minor injuries during the failed assassination attempt. The police are still pursuing the rebels involved in this crime…_

Queen Marianne vi Britannia changed the channel and saw another news about her son.

"Lelouch really need a new bodyguard…And this time that person should be really smart and determined in able to guard our elusive son." She turned her attention to her husband Charles vi Britannia. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Her son, Lelouch, the crown prince, inherited most of her physical traits.

"We should just assign one of my knights to him so that his safety could be ensured." King Charles replied. He had silver hair and an autocratic appearance that truly signified that he was the king of the Britannian Empire.

"You know that Lelouch would be more rebellious if you do that." Marianne said softly.

"You spoil them too much that's why Lelouch grew up to be like that."

"We both know that it's not the truth. Lelouch only turned out to be like that since…"

"It's time for him to get his act together. He is unworthy to become the future king if he continued like this." Charles cut her short.

-shshshsh-

Kallen Stadtfeld had been exercising for an hour now. She was currently throwing punches at the punching bag.

'I'm going to be a knight! I'm going to achieve our dream brother.' She thought. Her blue eyes were filled with determination.

The red-haired woman was about to start her final year in Lancelot Academy that year. It was a school that trained soldiers. Also, most of the knights of the Kingdom had studied there. All of the five knights are from the male population though.

-shshshsh-

"Kallen, Queen Marianne is going to visit us tonight. She wanted to talk to you. Be in your best behavior and don't embarrass our family." Her stepmother, Claudia, informed Kallen.

'Geez, I need to be lady-like again.' She thought bitterly.

"Yes mother… Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"I have no idea…But whatever she wants, you should abide by it. We should always be on the good side of the royal family." The Stadtfelds were one of the nobles in the Britannian Empire.

Claudia was against the idea of Kallen wanting to be a soldier and a knight. She wanted Kallen to study in Ashford Academy were the rich, famous and powerful families send their children. She wanted Kallen to study there in order to meet a future rich husband. But Kallen's father supported his daughter's dream and allowed her to study in Lancelot Academy.

-shshshsh-

Kallen's usually spiky hair was now combed neatly. She was wearing a light blue dress.

"Good evening Queen Marianne." Kallen and Claudia bowed when Marianne entered their home. Kallen's father was out of the country attending to some business.

They proceeded to the Stadtfeld's library as requested by the Queen.

"I'll go straight to the point…Kallen, I learned that you are the top female student in Lancelot Academy and that's why I want you to become Prince Lelouch's personal bodyguard."

"Huh?" Kallen blurted out. "Forgive me My Queen, please continue."

"I need a female bodyguard because I think that Lelouch would be more considerate to a female bodyguard."

"But aren't there already female soldiers, who could be his bodyguard?"

"Yes, but I need someone who could study with him in Ashford Academy."

-shshshsh-

Kallen had accepted the Queen's request. It was more of an order actually, but she had agreed to it nonetheless. Being the prince's bodyguard would make her and her brother Naoto's dream of becoming a knight, more attainable after all.

She actually preferred to be Princess Nunnally's bodyguard if given a chance, since it was common knowledge that Prince Lelouch was actually difficult to deal with, especially since the incident 1 year ago. She really doesn't know the prince because she only saw him in some parties, and didn't have the chance to really know him.

She looked at the black mask that the Queen had given her. The Prince shouldn't know her real identity for the time being, when she assume her responsibility as a bodyguard.

The Queen instructed her to pretend as just an ordinary student in Ashford Academy. Queen Marianne wanted her son to be guarded in school, without him knowing it.

-shshshsh-

"Lelouch, you are going to study again this year…and I have assigned a female bodyguard for you."

"Mother, I don't want to study this year and I do not want a bodyguard or a female bodyguard for that matter." There was a defiant look on his face.

"Lelouch, your father will assign one of his knights to be your bodyguard if you don't accept this deal. And do you want to be a good-for-nothing prince forever? You need to study again despite of your brilliance. You need to prepare to become a good king in the future…Please son, it's time for you to get your act together…for me, for Nunnally and for the kingdom." Her mother begged him to follow her wishes.

-shshshsh-

He promised his mother that he will go to school again this year. He had no choice about having a female bodyguard though. But he had options on how to make his future bodyguard quit her job. He would be a bit considerate, since his bodyguard would be a woman this time…but only a tiny bit considerate. He then smirked.

-shshshsh-

AN: This story is sort of an experiment too. I just need to get this idea out of my head. LOL

Hehe. So what do you think?

Also, I just made up the stepmom's name; and there are no female knights YET in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

AN: " " for dialogue

' ' for thoughts

Living a Dream

Chapter 2

She stood straight and with confidence, as she was trained. She was wearing a black suit which matched the black mask.

It had been a few minutes ago since Queen Marianne introduced her as Kizuna Otoko to Lelouch.

The black haired prince was sitting comfortably and was silently observing his new bodyguard. "Why are you wearing a mask?" He suddenly spoke.

"It is to hide the big scar that I've acquired in battle, Prince Lelouch. " Kallen lied.

"You should remove the mask then. I don't mind seeing the big scar on your face."

"I'm sorry my lord, but the queen ordered me to wear the mask."

'Maybe mother is hiding something from me. But I'll definitely find out.'

"Are you wearing the mask because I actually know you from somewhere?" He smirked.

"No, my lord." She stated. 'Geez, stop asking questions already.' She wanted to say.

She continued. "Queen Marianne didn't want to make you see my hideous face."

"Then she could have just chosen another bodyguard…Q1…I shall call you Q1 then, from now on." He tapped his finger on the arm rest.

"My lord, with all due respect, I am very much capable to be a bodyguard." She countered. "And what does Q1 stand for?" She knew it was not good.

"Questionable Character." He narrowed his eyes at her.

-shshshsh-

Her first day as the prince's bodyguard went without trouble. She knew the she should be relieved. But her instinct told her to prepare for the worst. After all, most of the prince's former personal bodyguards weren't able to last on their jobs, for more than a week.

Only King Charles, Queen Marianne, Claudia, Kallen's father and Ohgi knew that she was the prince's new bodyguard. Ohgi, was the best friend of her brother Naoto. Ohgi Kaname was also assigned as Lelouch's chauffer.

-shshshsh-

Kallen would be on duty from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm. Two male bodyguards would be on duty from 9:00 pm to 7:00 am.

Lelouch slightly opened the door and saw the two men standing on either side of his door. His mother only informed him of this arrangement this afternoon and he was mad. But since he loved his mother very much, he can't stay angry with her forever. He decided to just make the guards' lives miserable like what he had done to the previous ones.

-shshshsh-

Something was ringing. Kallen sleepily tried to reach for the alarm clock and tried to turn it off. But the ringing didn't stop and she noticed that it came from the phone that the queen gave her.

She saw the name of the caller and looked at the time. 'Damn it.'

"Hello, Prince Lelouch."

"Did I wake you up?" He playfully asked. Lelouch had asked for 3 cups of tea earlier from the maids. He put some sleeping pills on the two and offered them to his 2 bodyguards when he invited them to his room. The 2 men declined at first, but the prince insisted. He stared at them to make sure that they indeed drank it all. He had used one of the secret passages in the palace to get out of there and went to his friend, Rivalz's place, where he had asked one of his cars to be kept.

'Hell yeah. It's freaking 3am. 'She tried to control her temper. "Yes, my lord…But why did you call?"

-shshshsh-

She drove a black car that was also given by the queen. It was given as a precaution in hiding her true identity.

Kallen saw a red sports car parked outside a store in Eleventh Street. It was definitely the prince's since he told her what he was driving. She parked her car and approached the red vehicle. She felt like a criminal since she donned on a black mask and was out on the streets at an unusual time.

Lelouch lowered the window. "Hop in Q1, I'm taking you out for a ride."

She obeyed the prince and rode in the passenger seat.

-shshshsh-

Lelouch drove like a madman. He would swerve to the right then to the left. It was a good thing that it was still too early, and no other car was on sight. Kallen realized that they could have gotten into an accident if there were indeed other vehicles.

The prince drove faster and seemed like he had no care in the world if ever they'd end up dead because of his driving.

After a few minutes, he suddenly stopped the car. "How was my driving, Q1?"

"It was not bad, Prince Lelouch." She just sat there.

Lelouch was waiting for her bodyguard to get out of the car then vomit. He waited and waited but no such thing happened.

"Is there any place you still want to go to, my lord?" Kallen asked when she noticed that Lelouch had been staring oddly at her.

He was very disappointed. He thought that she would be like some of the guards who would puke after that drive. After all he was some sort of a demon when it comes to driving. And he was damn proud of it.

"I'm going home." He stated.

"Let me drive you then." Kallen smirked evilly behind the mask.

-shshshsh-

She drove slowly as if they were in a parade. It was too slow for Lelouch's liking.

"Couldn't you drive faster? You're putting my car into shame." He said when he couldn't take it any longer.

"I thought you'd never ask." With that, Kallen stepped on the accelerator.

She drove like a maniac. She drove faster than Lelouch and swerved more than the prince had done.

-shshshsh-

They were in the Britannia Palace but Lelouch still had not gotten out of the car.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lelouch's legs felt wobbly. They nearly hit a truck earlier and Lelouch was rendered speechless after that.

"I am not, my lord…I just wanted to let you know that you could still improve your driving…Besides I was able to avoid the truck in time." Kallen was smirking. Too bad, the brat prince couldn't see.

Lelouch felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He hurriedly left his car and puked.

Kallen followed after him and gently rubbed his back. She suddenly felt slightly guilty for her actions. "Are you alright now, my lord?" But a part of her was thinking that the prince had started it.

He hastily wiped his mouth with his handkerchief and glared at the masked lady as his reply. She was the one who was supposed to vomit and not him for crying out loud.

'Damn you Q1. You would pay for this.'

Kallen felt a chill when Lelouch looked at her like that. Nightmare...it seemed like Lelouch would be her nightmare.

-shshshsh-

AN: Advance Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

Reviews/Constructive Criticisms are very much appreciated. Hehe (12/22/12)


End file.
